Knockin on Heaven s Door
by MariaLujan
Summary: The relation between Shelagh and Sister Julienne is in crisis when they go to Africa. ¿Could be the adventure in the Black Continent heal the love?
1. Chapter 1

El escándalo de la taliomida y la muerte de Sister Evangelina habían consumido los ánimos de todos. Parecía que crecían no sólo los problemas sino también el vacio de alguien muy importante que faltaba. Por eso cuando la propuesta del viaje a África llegó, la mayoría aceptó de inmediato, esperanzados en que el cambio de aires los beneficiaría. Y por eso estaban allí, viajando en un tortuoso tren rumbo a la nada. Frente a ella viajaban Trixie y Sister Winifred. Ambas charlaban animadamente, como si el calor no les hiciera mella. Pensó que el viaje les haría muy bien a ambas; Trixie podría sobrellevar mejor la lucha consigo misma y el alcohol, y Sister Winifred templaría su fe, que en ocasiones había utilizado para juzgar demasiado rápido a los demás.

Miró por la ventana a la extensa llanura que el sol del mediodía quemaba, y luego miró hacia donde no quería mirar. Dos asientos más adelante, Shelagh dormía en brazos del Dr. Turner. Dos meses habían pasado y parecían dos años. Dos meses desde que la discusión sobre la píldora las había distanciado más que cuando Shelagh dejó la Orden. Por primera vez, la grieta entre la ciencia y la Iglesia las ponía en lugares enfrentados. Pero es que no podía creer que Shelagh no viera las consecuencias. ¿Tan rápido había olvidado la formación que recibió en la Orden? ¿O es que estaba demasiado ciega por su marido? Pensar en aquello la enojaba muchísimo porque era en esos momentos cuando más extrañaba a Sister Bernadette, su mano derecha y futura sucesora, aquella en la siempre podía confiar. Era extraño que fueran la misma persona y a la vez, dos opuestos.

Al fin el tren se detuvo en una pequeña estación atestada de gente. Pronto se apearon y Sister Julienne puso toda su esperanza en que el sol de África quemaría también las heridas.


	2. Chapter 2

Sister Julienne agradeció con la mirada a Sister Mary Cynthia. La joven monja, con su suave firmeza, había bajado el alto nivel de entusiasmo que Sister Winifred no podía manejar. Si se emocionaba tanto por viajar en autobús, aquella aventura era demasiado para ella, por lo tanto Sister Mary Cynthia le recordó que no estaban allí para hacer turismo, sino para trabajar en duras condiciones. La otra monja paró de hablar y todos lo agradecieron.

Fueron bienvenidos por la Dra. Fitzsimmons, que estaba cargo del hospital de la misión, y por dos nativos que la ayudaban. Enseguida se les mostraron las habitaciones que ocuparían y la situación general del hospital, que no era nada buena.

Cuando cerraron la puerta de su habitación, Shelagh supo que aceptar ese viaje era la peor idea que había tenido en su vida. Lo había hecho poniendo la salud de Patrick por delante de su sufrimiento por dejar a sus hijos con su abuela, creyendo que el cambio despejaría a su marido de todas sus culpas. Una hora en aquel lugar fue suficiente para saber que Patrick terminaría más cansado y con más sentimientos de frustración que los que ya tenía. Y ella también, porque se le sumaba la frialdad con la que se trataban con Sister Julienne. No podía creer lo injusta que estaba siendo con ella, poniendo distancia por el mero hecho de dar su opinión e impulsar un método que aliviaría gran parte de los sufrimientos de Poplar. Era la primera vez que su pasado le pesaba, porque sabía que estaba siendo juzgada por ser una ex monja y ahora una mujer casada. Sabía que algún día recibiría recriminaciones por eso, pero no las esperaba de Sister Julienne y mucho menos escondidas bajo la cuestión de la píldora anticonceptiva. Cada vez que lo pensaba sentía cómo su ira crecía. Quería a Julienne con el alma, como si fuera su madre, incluso su hija llevaba su nombre y era su ahijada, pero su actitud la molestaba mucho. Ni siquiera había podido consolarla como hubiera querido cuando Sister Evangelina se fue, porque Sister Julienne había puesto una fría cortesía entre ellas, muy alejada de la calidez que siempre habían compartido. Y todo era por culpa de una maldita pastilla. Quería cercarse a ella y hablar, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Confiaba en que el viaje no fuera absolutamente en vano y aunque sea ese aspecto de su vida, se arreglara.


	3. Chapter 3

Una semana había pasado y ni Sister Winifred tenía entusiasmo. Las condiciones eran duras, sí, pero había otro factor que los desanimaba aún más: muy pocas personas se acercaban.

–Son muy desconfiados y no los juzgo. –explicó la Dra. Fitzsimmons–Han vivido en pésimas condiciones por culpa de los blancos.

–¿Pero cómo hacerles entender que no venimos a hacerles daño, sino todo lo contrario? –dijo Patrick, exasperado.

–Es lo que hemos tratado de hacer, pero aún así…El hecho de que seamos blancos, británicos, que haya mujeres haciendo trabajos de hombres, y sobre todo, que haya monjas, hace que se comporten más desconfiados y temerosos.

–Si es el hábito lo que los aleja, entonces no lo usaremos. –Sister Julienne habló con firmeza y todos la miraron con admiración. Sin embargo, la Dra. Fitzsimmons sonrió con tristeza.

–Creo que ni aunque hagan eso servirá.

Con tan poca motivación, la cena terminó temprano y se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Shelagh fue a la suya luego de rezar las Completas y encontró a Patrick dormitando.

–Creo que ya sé qué podemos hacer. –dijo ella sentándose en la cama. Él la miró somnoliento, pero luego sonrió.

–Viendo lo temprano que es, yo también sé qué podemos hacer…

–No me refiero a eso, Patrick. –ahogó una risita–Me refiero a hacer que la gente se acerque al hospital.

–Ah, eso…–respondió con indiferencia, y ella soltó su risa–¿No me lo puedes contar mañana?

–Como quiera, Dr. Turner, pero aténgase a las consecuencias.


	4. Chapter 4

En la mañana siguiente, todos estaban perplejos. Shelagh estaba en el patio del hospital, diciéndole a Totoca, uno de los nativos que conducía un viejo Jeep, que la llevara a la aldea más alejada que conociera.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Trixie la miró horrorizada al escuchar el pedido de Shelagh.

–No sirve de nada que nos quejemos de que la gente no viene. Debemos ir nosotros a ellos, como hemos hecho siempre.

–Shelagh pero esto es distinto, no conoces a nadie y…

–Ya los conoceré.

–No, no lo voy a permitir. –dijo la Dra Fitzsimmons, dando un paso adelante. Shelagh sólo se encogió de hombros y a Trixie le costó mucho reconocer a la mujer apacible que siempre había visto. Sabía de su lado más terco, después de todo era escocesa, pero nunca la había visto tan desafiante.

–Entonces me vuelvo a Poplar. –dijo Shelagh y Trixie abrió más sus ojos.

Sister Julienne miraba la conversación hasta que decidió intervenir. Se acercó a ellos con lentitud.

–Shelagh, Trixie tiene razón, no puedes ir sola a cualquier parte, esto no es el East End y…

–Lo haré y punto.

Sister Julienne sintió casi un dolor físico al notar la mirada de hielo que Shelagh le dirigió. Tomó aire, dispuesta a no dejarse vencer.

–No, no lo harás. –trató de aferrar su mano al brazo de la joven, que saltó al jeep, sentándose al lado de Totoca.

–No tengo que rendirle cuentas a usted. –respondió secamente, y Trixie tragó saliva al darse cuenta que la tensión que desde hacía un tiempo sentía entre ambas mujeres, era real.

–Yo también iré.

Se giraron y vieron a Sister Mary Cynthia, sosteniendo con ambas manos su bolso. Shelagh le sonrió ampliamente.

–No. –dijo Sister Julienne–Ninguna de las dos irá a ninguna parte.

–Sister, Shelagh tiene razón, debemos acercarnos, ver qué necesitan, ganarnos su confianza. No podemos estar separados de ellos. Su idea me parece estupenda.

–Pero no irás.

Nunca había visto a Sister Mary Cynthia enojada, ni siquiera cuando sólo era Cynthia. Esta vez, la joven frunció el ceño, levantó su hábito y trepó al jeep. Se sorprendió, pero sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas cuando vio la sonrisa triunfal de Shelagh.

–¡Tienes un voto de obediencia! –le gritó, pero Sister Mary Cynthia la miró inmutable.

–Lo siento Sister, pero usted misma ha dicho muchas veces que nuestra fe no debe interferir en nuestro trabajo. Y nuestro trabajo es cuidar de los demás.

Shelagh le dijo algo a Totoca que Julienne no entendió, y el jeep arrancó y se fue rápidamente, dejando una nube de polvo. Julienne comprendió que a esas dos mujeres las unía algo más que un cambio de roles, y muy a su pesar, sonrió. Luego recordó la manera en que ambas la habían desafiado y supo que todo aquello debía provenir de una sola persona.

Entró al consultorio de Patrick sin molestarse en golpear la puerta. Él dio un respingo cuando la vio y soltó su bolígrafo.

–¿Por qué le mete esas cosas en la cabeza? –le espetó. Él la miró mas confundido aún.

–¿Perdón?

Al oírlo volvió a recuperar la compostura y respiró, tratando de calmarse.

–Disculpe. –dijo aún sin poder controlar el temblor de su voz debido a la ira–Me refiero a Shelagh. Se fue y no entiendo cómo pudo dejarla hacer eso. Ya sé que es su esposa y le debe respeto pero…¡Dios! ¡Está dominada por usted! –su ira volvió con toda su fuerza y selló los labios para no dejar salir palabras peores.

–Lo siento, pero no entiendo nada. –se puso de pie y apoyó sus manos en la mesa–Y no la tengo dominada, Shelagh es lo suficientemente mayor como para tener sus opiniones y decisiones. Mire, si esto es por la píldora….

–No es por eso. Bueno, sí. Lo es pero también…¿cómo va a dejarla irse así? Ni siquiera sabemos adónde fue.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se fue?

–¿No lo sabe?

–Le dije que no entiendo nada, Sister.

Julienne dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Evidentemente, Shelagh no necesitaba el permiso de nadie para hacer lo que quería. ¿Desde cuándo era tan rebelde? ¿O siempre lo había sido, sólo que se reprimía porque llevaba un hábito?

–Dijo que debíamos acercarnos a la gente y le dijo a Totoca que la llevara a la aldea más alejada que conociera. Y se fue, llevándose también a Sister Mary Cynthia.

–¿Sólo ellos?

–Sí.

–¡Maldita sea! –dio un golpe contra la mesa y se revolvió el cabello–¡Así que de eso quería hablar anoche!

–¿Entonces usted lo sabía?

–No, ella trató de decírmelo y yo no la dejé. –Sister Julienne cerró los ojos para no pensar qué método habría usado el Dr para no dejar hablar a Shelagh sobre algo tan importante–Pensé que me lo contaría esta mañana. ¿Cómo va a irse así? Jamás se lo hubiera permitido.

–Seguramente por eso no se lo dijo. Sólo nos queda rezar para que vuelvan sanas y salvas.

–Sister, usted sabe que yo nunca rezo.


	5. Chapter 5

Totoca frenó el jeep frente a un rebaño de cabras famélicas que cruzaban el camino. Señaló a la izquierda, a un conjunto de chozas.

–¿Es aquí? –le preguntó Shelagh.

–Puedo ir más lejos, pero sería más tiempo de viaje. –respondió chapuceando el inglés.

–No, por favor. –rogó Sister Mary Cynthia, pasándose un pañuelo por el rostro lleno de polvo.

–De acuerdo. –dijo Shelagh y bajaron del jeep. El pastor de cabras los miró asustado pero Totoca le explicó que sólo eran enfermeras.

–Pregúntales si hay embarazadas. –pidió Sister Mary Cynthia.

Totoca preguntó y les dijo que el pastor no sabía contar. Pero que no eran muchas.

–Dice que una de ellas es su mujer. –dijo Totoca.

–Quisiéramos verla, y también saber si hay alguien enfermo. –dijo Shelagh, y calculaba que habría muchos teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaban. Miró a Sister Mary Cynthia y supo que la monja pensaba lo mismo que ella: habían visto mucha pobreza en sus años en Poplar, pero nada comparado con lo que veían sus ojos.

El pastor las hizo pasar a su choza y una mujer alta con un arete en la nariz les sonrió. Shelagh había aprendido palabras básicas para saludar o explicar durante un reconocimiento, y descubrió que Sister Mary Cynthia había aprendido aún más palabras, por lo tanto entre las dos le explicaron a la mujer el objetivo de su visita.

La mujer les contó que tenía cuatro hijos y que siempre había parido sola, pero que últimamente no se sentía bien.

–Shelagh, tiene infección vaginal. No es mucha, pero ¿crees que podremos inyectarle antibióticos?

Shelagh le explicó que necesitaban pincharla pero que no le harían daño. Sólo era para aliviar su mujer asintió y les agradeció con una amplia sonrisa.

Sister Mary Cynthia le pidió si podía acompañarlas a visitar a otras mujeres. Aceptó, y Shelagh pudo contar alrededor de ocho mujeres embarazadas. Un par de ellas se negó rotundamente a ser revisadas, el resto se dejó examinar con bastante reticencia, pero ninguna tenía complicaciones. Les comentaron que volverían para ver a quienes estaban por parir próximamente.

–¿Hay algún enfermo? –preguntó Sister Mary Cynthia. La mujer del pastor dijo que varios niños y ancianos.

–No van a querer que los vean. –dijo Totoca– Según ellos tienen "malos espíritus" y sólo los brujos pueden curarlos. Los blancos no pueden verlos.

Se sintieron desanimadas, pero una mujer mayor se acercó ellas. Habló demasiado rápido y Shelagh y Sister Mary Cynthia miraron a Totoca, desconcertadas.

–Dice que uno de sus hijos está muy enfermo y que no sana. Que quiere que lo vean.

Ambas asintieron y la mujer las condujo hasta su choza. Allí, en el suelo, dos niños de no más de tres años jugaban desnudos. Otro, que no pasaba de los seis años, estaba recostado sobre una manta verde. Tenía la piel brillosa y su cuerpo hinchado y respiraba con dificultad.

–Dios…-susurró Mary Cynthia.

–¿Qué le ha sucedido? –preguntó Shelagh, mirando a la mujer. Totoca tradujo.

–Dice que jugaba y algo lo pinchó en un pie.

–Tétanos. –Shelagh se cubrió la boca para ahogar un sollozo. Ya era demasiado tarde.

–No podemos hacer nada. –susurró Mary Cynthia–Démosle algo para aliviarlo, no podemos decirle que morirá porque jamás confiaría en nosotros.

–Sister, no podemos hacerle creer a su madre que con nuestra visita el niño se curará. Cuando muera se le romperá el corazón. No podemos ilusionarla así.

–Shelagh, no podemos decirle ahora.

–No entiendes lo que es ser madre. –dijo y luego la miró–Perdón, no quise decir eso. Sólo que es su madre y…De acuerdo, hagamos así.

Le dieron medicinas y le dejaron a la madre un frasco lleno de píldoras. Salieron de allí tan rápido como pudieron.

–Quisiera hacer más por ellos. –dijo Shelagh–Pero no podemos.

Totoca negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–Quizás con el tiempo. –fue todo lo que dijo, antes de regresar al hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando vio las luces del jeep acercándose, Trixie apagó su cigarrillo con un pie y corrió a la cocina.

–¡Ahí vienen!

Todos saltaron de sus sillas y corrieron al patio. Ni bien frenó, Totoca bajó y ayudó a sus dos acompañantes. Todos suspiraron al verlas bien.

–¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Se giraron sobresaltados y sorprendidos. El Dr Turner jamás había gritado y mucho menos a su esposa. Ella también lo miró asustada.

–¿Por qué? –repitió él, tomándola de los codos. Quería zamarrearla y a la vez llenarla de besos al ver que estaba bien, sólo cubierta de polvo. Desvió su vista cuando escuchó sus mismas preguntas pero repetidas por otra persona: Sister Mary Cynthia bajaba la mirada ante el enojo tampoco jamás visto de Sister Julienne.

–Lo siento. –dijo Shelagh también bajando la mirada–Pero Patrick, si te decía tú lo habrías impedido y no podríamos haber ayudado a todas esas mujeres y…

–No me importan esas mujeres si tú estás en peligro.

–No estuve en peligro. No pasó nada. Patrick, no eran una tribu de caníbales.

–Shelagh, ¡podrían haber sido violentos! ¡O podría haber pasado cualquier cosa en el camino!

Patrick vio que sus palabras caían en saco vacío cuando la vio rodar los ojos en un gesto que claramente había copiado de Timothy.

–No pasó nada, basta. Y todos deberían ir allí. –dijo zafándose de las manos de su marido para mirar al resto de sus amigos–Hay ocho mujeres embarazadas y varios enfermos.

–¿Qué tienen? –preguntó la Dra Fitzsimmons.

–No lo sabemos, no nos dejaron examinarlos.

–No, no permiten que los veamos. Nunca nos dejarán acercarnos a sus enfermos.

–Lo harán con el tiempo –dijo Shelagh, segura de las palabras que Totoca le había dicho–Estamos seguras de que si confían en nosotros nos dejarán. ¡Pero debemos hacerlo rápido! Quizás tengan una tonta enfermedad y pueden morir por su causa. ¡Dios, un niño de seis años va a morir de tétanos y si confiaran en nosotros lo hubieran traído y ahora estaría sano! –Shelagh se quitó las gafas y se secó los ojos en un gesto lleno de indignación. Extrañaba muchísimo a sus hijos y no podía soportar la idea de un niño muriendo y ella sin poder hacer nada. Patrick supo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ella se veía igual de triste que cuando salvó a Susan Mallucks. Envolvió un brazo protector sobre sus hombros y la besó en el pelo, sin importarle qué pensarían los demás de tales manifestaciones publicas de afecto. Su chica se había portado mal, pero como siempre, lo había hecho para ayudar a otros. No tenía dudas de que ella era un ángel del cielo. Pero al parecer, Sister Julienne no pensaba lo mismo de Sister Mary Cynthia, aún seguía regañándola como si fuera una criatura. Vio a Trixie apretar las mandíbulas, era claro que no soportaba ese trato hacia su amiga pero no sabía cómo intervenir en nada menos que una pelea de monjas. Shelagh sí lo sabía, así que se acercó.

–Sister –dijo dirigiéndose a Mary Cynthia–Creo que necesitas un baño.

Mary Cynthia asintió y Julienne las miró indignada.

–Shelagh.

–Sister, no entiendo porqué la está regañando como si fuera una niña. Ella sólo fue a ayudarme y es algo que agradezco mucho.

–Shelagh, ella me desobedeció y puso su vida en riesgo, preocupándonos a todos.

–Pero fue por una buena causa, reconozca eso.

–No, no lo haré.

Shelagh tomó aire y apretó los labios.

–Sister Mary Cynthia, ve a darte el baño.

Mary Cynthia le agradeció con una sonrisa y fue caminando hacia su habitación junto a Trixie. El resto de las personas miraba con asombro. Mary Cynthia había optado por obedecer a Shelagh y no a su superior. Se notaba que la tensión estaba a punto de estallar.

–¿Desde cuándo te obedece a ti y no a mi? –Sister Julienne trató de que su mirada de hielo hiciera algún efecto en esa Shelagh tan desconocida para ella. Sin embargo, ella se mantuvo firme.

–Habla de ella como si fuera un perro. Es una persona que ha trabajado duro y no merece regaños, merece un baño y descansar.

–Es una monja y ha hecho votos y debe cumplirlos, como debías cumplirlos tú.

De inmediato se arrepintió de aquello, pero era tarde. Shelagh pestañeó rápido, estaba herida pero no vencida.

–De modo que el problema aquí es ese, le molesta que haya roto mis votos. ¿Por qué me lo ocultó todo este tiempo?

–Shelagh.

Sintió la mano de Patrick en su hombro, tratando de calmarla.

–No estoy enojada por eso, y lo sabes bien. Sólo…Shelagh ya no eres tú. Primero la píldora. ¿Cómo es posible que apoyes eso? Y ahora aquí, te vas adonde y cuando quieres, te llevas a una de mis hermanas….

Shelagh no respondió, incluso la miraba con indiferencia. Julienne sintió renacer su ira y decidió herirla en donde más le dolería.

–¡No eres ni la sombra de lo que eras! ¿Tan rápido olvidaste lo que fuiste por diez años? ¿Acaso no quedó ni un poco de la Sister Bernadette que conocí?

Shelagh supo que aquello había sido dicho con toda la intención de herirla. No podía creer las palabras que acababa de oír.

–¡Sister Bernadette murió! Se acabó, no existe y no quiero tener nada que me vincule a ella, ¡ni siquiera usted!

Caminó directo a su habitación, sabiendo que no podría parar de llorar.


	7. Chapter 7

A Patrick le había tomado tiempo calmar a Shelagh y lograr que se durmiera. Se había negado a comer y estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, y él sabía que lloraba no sólo por su enfrentamiento con Sister Julienne sino también por lo que había visto en la aldea y porque extrañaba a sus hijos. Poco a poco fue calmándose y cayendo rendida de agotamiento, y Patrick suspiró aliviado. Mañana sería otro día, un día en el que anunciaría que regresarían a Inglaterra para poner fin de una vez por todas a ese viaje del demonio.

Se recostó a su lado, acariciando su frente hasta que también se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó lo hizo sobresaltado por un ruido. Extendió su mano en busca de Shelagh y la oyó. Eran quejidos.

Encendió la luz y se quedó pasmado. Shelagh estaba mortalmente pálida y se retorcía de dolor.

–¡Shelagh! ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella no pudo responder, sólo negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba los párpados para tratar de, en vano, sofocar un gemido de dolor.

Patrick le tocó la frente y comprobó que estaba ardiendo de fiebre y que sus manos temblaban.

–Tranquila amor, estarás bien. –le susurró y la oyó quejarse nuevamente, mientras que con su temblorosas manos retorcía las sábanas. Comenzó a toser y Patrick la ayudó a sentarse pero ella parecía totalmente ahogada.

–Shelagh trata de respirar. Mírame, sólo respira, todo estará bien, quédate tranquila.

Poco a poco fue tomando aire y su tos fue disminuyendo. Sin embargo, seguía respirando con dificultad.

–Muéstrame dónde te duele. –le apartó el cabello húmedo por la transpiración y ella trató de tomar aire por la boca, hasta que una voz ronca pudo aparecer.

–Aquí. –señaló su estómago–Y la cabeza. Patrick no puedo parar de temblar y…–se tapó la boca y él supo que iba a vomitar. Con rapidez le alcanzó una jofaina y le sostuvo el cabello. Le acarició la espalda hasta que pareció que ya no tenía nada en su cuerpo. Cayó agotada en la almohada, sus ojos cerrándose anticipando el desmayo.

–Shelagh escúchame, no cierres los ojitos. Toma un poco de agua.

La ayudó a levantarse pero sobrevino otro ataque de tos y ella lo miró aterrada. No hacían falta palabras para saber en qué estaban pesando, pero él decidió mentirle para calmarla.

–Seguramente es una intoxicación con algo que habrás comido o con el agua. Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo. –le sonrió y le dio de beber–Iré por la Dra Fitzsimmons, verás cómo coincide conmigo. Para mañana estarás perfecta.

–No. –para el estado en el que estaba, su voz y la fuerza de su mano eran muy firmes–No te vayas, no me dejes sola.

–Amor, volveré enseguida. ¿Quieres que le diga a Trixie para que se quede contigo?

No supo si quería o no porque la vio retorcerse nuevamente, agarrándose el estómago. La mente de Patrick comenzó a correr. ¿Y si ella estaba embarazada? No podía ser, pero eso no significaba que fuera imposible. Conteniendo la respiración, le quitó la sábana que la cubría y puso sus manos sobre su vientre. Ella se quejó más y le apartó las manos con brusquedad, claramente le dolía mucho pero con ese simple contacto él supo que no había bebé. Un vistazo rápido le dio la certeza que tampoco había sangre. Así que podía ser un ataque de tuberculosis. Eso explicaría la gran dificultad que Shelagh estaba teniendo para respirar y su tos. Tragó saliva, en su cabeza aparecieron los dolorosos recuerdos de cuando dejó a Sister Bernadette en el sanatorio. Parecía otra mujer y sin embargo era la misma y era suya y otra vez quizás debería pasar por lo mismo.

De pronto recordó lo dicho aquella noche: en la aldea había enfermos y no sabían qué tenían. Shelagh era, pese a su carácter fuerte, la más débil físicamente. Sintió una oleada de culpa, ¿qué clase de doctor aceptaba un viaje como ese, sabiendo que su mujer era la más propensa a contraer enfermedades?

Otro quejido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Shelagh, quédate tranquila, iré en busca de Trixie para que esté contigo.

Ni siquiera supo si lo escuchó, sólo corrió por el pasillo y golpeó la puerta de Trixie como un maníaco. La enfermera lo recibió con una máscara extraña en la cara y él apenas pudo reprimir una risita pese a la situación.

–Disculpe doctor. –Trixie se tapó la cara con las manos.

–Trixie necesito tu ayuda, es Shelagh.

La enfermera no dudó un instante y se pasó las mangas de su bata por la cara para sacar los restos de su máscara.

–¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó asustada mientras trataba de seguirle el paso. Él sólo negó con la cabeza. Cuando entraron a la habitación, Trixie lo miró horrorizada.

–Creo que se ha contagiado en la aldea, pero no lo sé. Necesito que la cuides mientras busco a la Dra Fitzsimmons, debe estar de guardia en el hospital.

Trixie sólo asintió mientras mojaba un pañuelo y lo ponía en la frente de Shelagh.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando la Dra. Fitzsimmons llegó, Trixie corrió en busca de Sister Mary Cynthia. Si se trataba de una enfermedad de la aldea, seguramente ella también estaría enferma como Shelagh. Suspiró aliviada cuando la joven monja abrió la puerta, completamente extrañada.

–¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó Trixie.

–Lo mismo pregunto. –le sonrió–Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué pasa?

–Shelagh está muy mal y el Dr. Turner cree que se ha contagiado en esa aldea a la que fueron y pensé que tú estarías igual y….gracias, Dios –elevó la vista y Sister Mary Cynthia sonrió.

–Estoy bien, Trixie. Gracias por preocuparte. Veamos cómo está Shelagh. ¿Y qué tienes en la cara?

Trixie ahogó una risa y se pasó las manos quitando restos persistentes de su mascara de belleza. Pese a que era de madrugada, el calor era agobiante y se escuchaban los chillidos de todo tipo de insectos y animales.

–¿No la habrá picado una serpiente? –Trixie tembló ante la idea y Sister Mary Cynthia también.

Llegaron a la habitación y vieron a la Dra. Fitzsimmons guardando su estetoscopio. Levantó la vista y sonrió aliviada al ver a Sister Mary Cynthia completamente sana.

–Sister, verla a usted confirma mi diagnóstico. Mrs Turner no se ha contagiado de nada. Sin embargo, está muy enferma. Tiene chikungunya.

–¿Chi qué? –fijo Trixie. Patrick ocultó su cara entre las manos al oír a la doctora decir aquello.

–Es una enfermedad transmitida por el mosquito Aedes aegipty.

–¿Un mosquito? ¿Entonces podemos enfermar todos? –Sister Mary Cynthia instintivamente tomó la mano de su aterrorizada amiga.

–Teóricamente sí, porque todos estamos expuestos. Sin embargo, la enfermedad sólo se desarrolla en pacientes débiles. ¿Alguna de ustedes ha tenido alguna enfermedad crónica?

Ambas negaron.

–Bien, están a salvo. De todos modos, usen muchos repelentes y manténganse alejadas de lugares con agua estancada.

–Sabía que no teníamos que venir. –de pronto oyeron a Patrick hablar, aún con la cara escondida entre sus manos.

–¿Se…se va a curar? –preguntó Sister Mary Cynthia, con temor.

–Sí, pero llevará su tiempo.

Shelagh permanecía quieta, la Dra le había inyectado un fuerte calmante, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo y su respiración continuaba con dificultad.

–Dr Turner, como verá, su esposa debe ser ingresada en un hospital.

Él asintió con lentitud.

–Bueno, estamos en uno…–sólo dijo.

–No aquí, doctor. En uno de mayor complejidad.

Él sólo suspiró, y apretó una mano de Shelagh. La doctora dejó de mirarlo y se dirigió a Trixie y Sister Mary Cynthia.

–Me encargaré de hacer las llamadas necesarias para que por la mañana ya puedan ingresarla. Traten de mantenerla hidratada, por favor.

Asintieron y Myra Ftzsimmons se fue.

–Dr Turner, ¿necesita algo? –preguntó Sister Mary Cynthia, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Él solo negó, pero pareció reaccionar cuando Shelagh se movió y se quejó nuevamente.

–Va a vomitar. –dijo Trixie y con la velocidad de un rayo, ayudó a Shelagh. Ella sólo se quejó más por el esfuerzo porque su cuerpo ya no tenia nada para arrojar. Trixie sintió que el corazón se le hacía un nudo, jamás había visto a esta mujer en un estado tan terrible, con las lágrimas cayendo por el dolor. Luego vio que la mirada de Shelagh se perdía aún mas, hasta que cayó desmayada en la cama.


End file.
